Electronic devices commonly include components that may be negatively impacted by mechanical shock. In some cases, mechanical shock may render a component inoperable and, in some cases, prevent the device from properly operating. As many of today's electronic devices are handheld or portable, the likelihood that a particular device gets dropped at some point during its useful life is relatively high. As such, shock absorbers have been implemented to help decrease the impact of mechanical shock experienced by certain components. Conventional shock absorbers, however, may be generally incapable of providing a desired amount of cushion against shock. Further, they may not provide adequate support to hold the component in a desired position within a housing of the devices.